(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a portable oxygen inhaler, and more particularly to a portable oxygen inhaler which can be conveniently used as a source of oxygen when someone has difficulty in breathing.
(2) Description of Prior Art
A portable oxygen inhaler using a high-pressure oxygen cylinder is well known. This type of portable oxygen inhaler is large and heavy, and is inconvenient to carry or store. Also since pressurized oxygen is used in such an oxygen inhaler, special care is necessary in the carriage, handling and storage of the inhaler.